Bound
by simplexcontradiction
Summary: May 10th came like it did every year, but this year it didn't pass unnoticed.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: ** I just discovered Hellboy less than a month ago, and let me tell you, I am in love with these characters. I'm excited about this story and hopefully it will turn out the way I want it to. Reviews are always welcome. The good, the bad, the ugly, anything goes. Rip the story apart if you want. Just give me some constructive criticism while you're at it. I am always looking for ways to improve my writing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellboy, or anything affiliated with Hellboy.

--

**Bound**

--

Greed. One of the seven deadly sins. By definition greed often referrers to money, and other earthly things- but there are many forms of greed - Disloyalty and betrayal being the worst. A man would destroy his family, his life, everything just to have it all and not once would he look back in regret or remorse.

_May 10__th__._

A small personal calendar rest in the very corner of the oak desk, the bold number taunting him, and distracting his attention away from the papers he'd been trying to read for the last half hour. In his right hand, Professor Broom clutched the rosary wrapped around his wrist, the small cross digging into his palm, while in the left hand he held the first page of a thick file.

Alexander Darby. The name was bold and strong on the paper, just like the young man it belonged to, but the picture clipped to the top of the page showed the true nature of Alexander. The young man he knew before his death.

The professor released a tired sigh, and allowed his eyes to flutter close. That was nineteen years ago -nineteen long years ago- and still the nightmares were vivid in his mind haunting his dreams as he slept. May 10th came like it did every year, but this year it didn't pass unnoticed.

--

The house looked normal from the outside. In fact, the entire neighborhood was the definition of normal. Every lawn was primed to perfection, not a hole or brown spot could be found, and toys and bikes lay forgotten until the school day ended and the kids could resume their fun.

The distinct sound of a garbage trunk backing up broke the serene silence of the neighborhood and caught the interest of quite a few of the neighbors. Some just stole a peek from behind their curtains, while others - mostly housewives with nothing better to do -pretended to pick weeds from their garden or water their lawn to catch a glimpse of something.

Professor Broom, dressed in his usual suit, stepped from the backseat of the car. For a moment he just stared at the house a pained expression on his face. The bureau was less than fifteen miles away, under an hour drive; it was unbelievable to think his friend- his very good friend- was this close all this time. He thought, or perhaps, he was just hoping Alfred would have moved across the country years ago.

"Professor, we're waiting on you."

With a nod, he indicated he understood and followed the agent into the house. Nothing seemed to be out of place - the entire front of the house, the living room, the kitchen, looked like any other house. A few dirty dishes lined the sink, a carton of orange juice was left out on the kitchen table, and a radio, set to an oldies station, played softly in the back round. For a moment there was a glimmer of hope in the professor's eyes. Maybe Alfred was still alive. Maybe this was a false alarm. But Agent Clay's voice distinguished that hope.

"At eight hundred hours something broke into this house. We've got one dead in the back room, all other rooms are clear. Whatever it was it was searching for something."

"The house is spotless. What, did they play house keeper after they killed the guy?" Hellboy asked. With a grunt he rolled his shoulders trying in vain to relieve a kink that did not want to go away.

Clay shook his head. "What they were looking for was in the back office. They ripped the entire room apart. It's completely destroyed."

Professor Broom cleared his throat, making his presence know. His fingers tightening around the folder in his hand as he spoke. "A key - they were searching for a key, agent Clay."

"A key?" Abe repeated the professor's words, his eyes blinked once. twice.

The older man brushed past the three and with a jerk of his head he signaled them to follow. Slowly, the foursome made their way upstairs and just like the rest of the house everything was untouched. The professor opened the first door he came to, and when he didn't find what he was looking for he moved on to the next. He stepped aside allowing the three to see inside the room. Various objects lying around gave away the fact that it was a girl's room.

Hellboy shrugged, while Abe and Clay looked to Professor Broom for an explanation.

"The man that was killed downstairs, Alfred Darby, was a good friend of mine." He started slowly letting out a deep breath. "His granddaughter, Alexis - it is imperative that we find her. We cannot allow any harm to come to her."

Abe understood what Professor Broom was saying and proved it with a nod, while Hellboy stared at his father with an inquiring look.

"What does a girl have to do with a key? Does she have it on her persons?"

The professor handed Hellboy the file and said quietly. "Alexis is the key."

--


	2. Crushed Cigarettes

**Author's Note: **Chapter One. It took a little bit longer to write then I expected, but hey, it's an important chapter. Thank you to ChibiLover123, and epalladino for your reviews. And thank you epalladino for pointing out the typos. I swear no matter how many times you read over your own writing you're gonna miss something.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellboy, or anything affiliated with Hellboy.

--

**Bound**

--

_Crushed Cigarettes_

--

Alexis wanted to bash her head against the table. Not hard enough to cause herself harm, but just enough to pass out. She was stuck in a never ending Charlie Brown episode and the woman in front of her, with the monotone voice and unenthusiastic eyes, was the teacher. Every word that came out of her mouth was gibberish, incoherent gibberish that Alexis heard before.

"Miss Kyte, are you listening to me?"

Alexis stopped picking at a chip in the wood table to briefly glance at the women and answer with quiet 'yes'. She resumed her picking, but stopped and sat back when the woman, Mrs. Diane Stevenson, at least that's what the nameplate on the desk said, let out a deep sigh.

"Alexis, I can't help you if you aren't going to listen." Diane forced a kind smile, choosing to use her first name for a more personal touch. "You have a few options you can consider."

Alexis eyed the pamphlets placed in front of her. Financial Aid. Student Loans. This lady was delusional. "I don't qualify for either of those." She said shortly crossing her arms over her chest. Her mouth chewed and worked a wad of tough, tasteless gum between her teeth

"No, not now you don't." Diane admitted noticeably wincing at the girls obnoxious chewing. "But you can file an appeal, perhaps get a note from your psychiatrist, and hopefully by next semester you can resume taking classes."

Alexis closed her eyes, and gnawed violently at the gum. "I don't have a psychiatrist to get a note from."

It was a lie, a flat out lie. At the age of ten a teacher convinced her grandfather to get her into counseling after an incident in school. She didn't remember much about the incident, but it involved her beating up a boy younger than her. Counseling was constant thing in her life now and something she learned to both love and loathe, and something she didn't like everyone knowing about.

Mrs. Stevenson sensed her discomfort. "There is nothing wrong with seeing a psychiatrist, Alexis. It's perfectly normal. Everyone needs a little help sometimes."

Alexis slid farther down in the wood chair hoping the woman would see her uncomfortable body language and move on to a different subject. She didn't take the hint. She just continued on with another sore subject.

"Alexis, I spoke with your grandfather a few weeks ago. He's worried about you. He knows you haven't been going to your appointments."

The look on Mrs. Stevenson face as she reached for Alexis' hand, most likely in an attempt to make her feel better, was one of mock pity. It was her job to help the students, and to answer their question. Nowhere in her job description was counselor, and it was obvious. The forced pitiful smile on the woman's face left Alexis rolling her eyes.

"I'm nineteen not nine, I don't need to get his permission to do something."

The smile dropped from Mrs. Stevenson's lips. "Then perhaps you should start acting like a nineteen year old, Miss Kyte." She said in a stern voice. "You failed three of your four midterms, that you had weeks to study for, and then you have the nerve to come into my office and give me attitude. Do not go around blaming others because you don't want to take responsibility for yourself."

She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the desk looking thoroughly disgusted with the girl sitting in front of her.

"You need to sit down and think long and hard about what you want out of life. If you keep going down the path you're going now things are not going to end well."

Their conversation ended there, but Mrs. Stevenson's words were burned in her mind the rest of the day. By the time she finished gathering all the paper work she needed, and withdrawing from the classes she failed, she was ready to get as far away from the college as she could. Maybe grandfather was wrong. Maybe college wasn't right for her. But what did one do if they didn't go to college? She definitely did not want to work a minimum wage job the rest of her life. She couldn't even get a job now. Her grandfather always told her if she worked hard good things would happen, she would get what she wanted out of life. But teachers also told their students they could grow up to be whatever they wanted to be. They were all lies.

Alexis blamed the damn Disney movies with their fairytale endings. They gave kids false hopes-they gave her false hopes-but no matter how much she blamed the movies she couldn't deny that she love them. They were an hour and a half out of reality.

The Spongebob Squarepants theme song began to play loudly from her messenger bag indicating someone was calling her. She found a bench just outside the college campus and literally fell down with a 'plop'. After a small struggle she managed to find her phone and turn off the ringtone. Five missed calls. Alexis had to do a double take. Five missed calls? She didn't even know five people. Before she could go into her call log to see who called her five times, her phone began to ring again. The name 'Devon' flashed as the phone rang and without hesitation Alexis pressed ignore. There was no way in hell she was in any mood to put up with Devon's bullshit.

She only went out with him once, to make her grandfather happy, but that one date was a complete disaster. Their personalities clashed and from the first moment they met, Alexis knew he was hunting for a quick fuck. She didn't have much experience with boys – or men- but she wasn't stupid. He blatantly put it out in the open and by the end of their so called date – after she repeatedly denied him- he was in bed with another girl. Needless to say that was the end of Devon, but he obviously didn't take the hint.

Her phone rang a second, a third, and than a forth time. By the fifth time, Alexis had grown extremely irritated.

"Dammit, Devon, just give it up." She growled.

The phone was shoved to the bottom of her bag, and a pack of cigarettes fished out. There was only one left in the pack and for a brief moment she debated whether or not it was worth smoking. A whole day and a half passed since her last cigarette, not a huge accomplishment for some, but for someone who was a chain smoker, it was huge. She didn't necessarily smoke because of the nicotine fix, that was only a small part of it. She smoked to calm her nerves. She swore left and right it helped with her panic attacks, although every doctor she ever talked to strongly disagreed and advised her to quit.

The small stick taunted her and despite her day and a half of smoke free victory she gave in. Spitting the wad of gum into the grass behind her, Alexis placed the end of the lone cigarette in her mouth.

"Are you Alexis Kyte?"

The voice came out of nowhere startling Alexis. She dropped her cheap lighter, her hand flying to her chest in surprise, and the cigarette slipping from between her lips. Silently, she watched it roll across the asphalt and hit the toe of a black dress shoe before glancing up her at the intruder. There were two of them, one blonde, the other brunette, both dressed in black suits. At first she thought the men were Jehovah witnesses, they were frequent around this area, but with a closer look she concluded they had to be cops. Or secret agents. A picture of Inspector Gadget briefly flashed through her mind.

"Miss, it is important we find an Alexis Kyte. Are you Alexis Kyte?" The brunette's voice was deep and full of authority. The man meant business.

Against her better judgment, Alexis allowed herself to nod. She watched the two suspiciously as they exchanged a few words among themselves and than the blonde pressed a finger to his ear and spoke into a mouthpiece that Alexis could not see.

The brunette moved forward, crushing the cigarette much to Alexis' disappointment and gripped her arm coaxing her to stand. "Please come with us."

"Whoa, wait," Alexis slipped her arm from the man's light grip and sat back down, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

The blonde man, the bigger of the two, stepped forward. "Miss Kyte, we were sent here to pick you up, and return you safely to your house. We are not leaving until you are in the backseat of that car. So, I suggest you stop being difficult, gather your things and come with us."

"What about my car? I know where I live, can't I just drive myself?"

The blonde man shook his head. "We were told to escort you home. We're just following orders."

Alexis rubbed her forehead and let out a frustrated sigh. Her eyes fell to the ground, and for a moment she studied the crushed cigarette. That's when it hit her. She was so absorbed in her own self-pity she forgot all about her grandfather. Her head snapped up and she looked at the men questionably. It took her a moment to find her voice; afraid of the answer she would receive.

"Is there something the matter with my grandfather? Is he okay?" She asked frantically.

The men exchanged a look and that action -that one insignificant action- told her what she needed to know. Her throat tightened, and despite her strongest efforts a strangled cry escaped her throat and her eyes filled with tears.

The two men stood by quietly allowing Alexis a moment to collect herself before they escorted her to the car. Alexis tried to clear her thoughts, but it was impossible. Every possible scenario flashed through her mind from the bad to the very worst. It grew increasingly hard to control her breathing. Her hands balled into fists at her side breaking the skin of her palms, and her face flushed a deep red.

The ride seemed to stretch on for hours, and at some point one of the agents turned around and asked her if she was okay. His voice was hazy and sounded miles away. Alexis could only shake her head and gasp for air before everything went black.


	3. Delusional Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellboy, or anything affiliated with Hellboy.

--

**Bound**

--

_Delusional Dreams_

--

_"Grandpa, you have to drink your orange juice. You need your vitamins."_

_Alexis rummaged through the refrigerator, and pulled out a carton of orange juice. A glass was filled half way and placed in front of her grandfather. He briefly looked up from the note pad in front of him, eyeing the orange liquid._

_"I've got everything I need right here, thank you." He replied pushing the glass of orange juice away, and taking a sip from his coffee mug._

_"Coffee's not good for you." She lectured sliding the glass closer just for good measure._

_"I'll stop drinking coffee when you quit smoking."_

_Alexis sighed, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at the edge of her lips. They went through this every morning, and every morning turned out the same. The older man would push away the orange juice and drink a cup of coffee, maybe even two, just to make a point._

_"You know I love you more than anything, don't you, Alex?"_

_His voice was just above a whisper, but she heard him loud and clear. Sitting down next to him, Alexis took her grandpa's free hand in her own. The other was occupied with a pen. He had been writing something since he woke up._

_"Of course I do. You know I love you, right?"_

_The older man's lip curled into a smile, his eyes momentarily falling to the notepad before him. The smile quickly dropped and with a shaky hand he reached for the glass of orange juice._

_"You should head to school. You don't want to be late for your appointment."_

_There was a moment of hesitation, but Alexis nodded and gathered her things. It was getting late. Before she left, she kissed her grandfather goodbye just like she did everyday. But something felt different today._

_"Make me proud, Alexis. Make me proud."_

The voices were just mummers in the dark. A weight, heavy on her chest, made it difficult to breath. The sharp, quick intakes of air were not enough to sustain her. Then it was over.

She bolted upright into a sitting position so fast to anyone watching it would seem she was probed in the back with a hot poker. Her right hand clutched her chest and her eyes darted around the room in an attempt to make sense of where she was. The sound of her heart beating pounded in her ears making it difficult to think straight, or make sense of anything around her, but she immediately recognized her living room. She was lying on the couch, in her living room, in her house.

"Good, you're awake"

To her left, the blonde cop that escorted her earlier lounged in a chair. He straightened up once he realized she was awake, and stood. Alexis eyed him cautiously, her entire body tense.

"You gave all of us quite a scare. You had a panic attack. A bad one."

All of us? Alexis' eyebrows crinkled in confusion as she looked around the room and found no one. They were the only two in the living room.

"I knew I should have taken my damn pill today," Alexis murmured, and stood, regretting it the moment her butt left the couch. A sharp pain spread through her head causing her to groan, and, sit back down. When the pain subsided enough to think straight she asked. "Where's my grandpa?"

The question seemed to hang in the air, stale and unanswered. Alexis stared at the blonde man waiting for his eyes to tell her something -anything- but they held no emotions, and no answers to her questions. Then it happened. For a second his eyes flickered towards the back of the house. Towards her grandfather's room.

Alexis didn't hesitate. She didn't have time to. As quickly as she could, she was off the couch sprinting towards her grandpa's room. But, she wasn't quick enough. Somewhere in her delusional mind she decided she could make it past a man much bigger than her, but he easily caught her arm. He said something; something along the lines of 'don't go back there' but Alexis was determined. She vaguely remembered a self-defense move- a move she saw on some television show-and after twisting, and squirming in the man's arms she managed to turn her body so she was facing him. In one quick motion, her palm crushed his nose, sending the man flying backwards. The move gave her just enough time to slip from his grasp, and continue to the backroom.

When she finally reached her destination her heart dropped in her chest, and she instantly regretted not listening to the blonde man. The smell was what hit her first. There was no way to describe it other than something that had been rotting in the sun for weeks. It took all her strength not to throw up what she eaten earlier. Then there was seeing what actually caused the smell.

The scene before her was something out of a horror movie. A dark green slime covered the carpet, and blood was splattered across the wall and the ceiling. The source of the blood was obvious and scattered around the room. Body parts were scattered around the room. Her grandfather's body parts.

A hand covered her mouth, mostly out of shock, but also in an attempt to keep back the vomit quickly coming up her throat. It was a vain attempt, and she lost the battle ending up in the bathroom with her face half way down the toilet.

--

Professor Broom was the first to hear the screaming, and Hellboy was the first downstairs to check it out. The house was checked thoroughly when they arrived so he doubted monsters were the cause of the commotion, but to be on the safe side he pulled his gun from its holster.

The first thing Hellboy noticed when he reached the bottom of the stairs was the couch was empty. The girl was gone. The second thing he noticed was Agent Kulpa standing near the back of the house, head back, and blood covering his hand and nose.

The gun was shoved back into its place at Hellboy's side, and a deep sigh escaped his lips. "Where's the kid?" he asked eying the damage to the man's nose. It didn't look too bad. At least not broken.

The agent attempted to reply but didn't get a chance. The sound of coughing and retching answered for him. Then a string of curses. Hellboy frowned sending the agent a glare.

"You were supposed to keep the kid in the living room, Kulpa."

Agent Kulpa nodded in understanding, struggling to keep his nose from bleeding. "I had a good grip on her. I wasn't expecting her to turn around and deck me." He replied. "She's quicker than she looks."

"Yea, quicker than she looks..."

Hellboy cracked his neck and let out a long breath. He was tired, he was hungry, and he just wanted to go back to the bureau and relax. The last few days had been tiring for him, both physically and emotionally. For the first time in weeks he broke out and saw Liz. Sure, he got himself on the news again, and his father was a little upset, but he saw Liz. And for the first time since he knew her she agreed to come back to the bureau and watch a movie with him. Somewhat like a date, although he hesitated to call it that. He didn't want to give his hopes up just yet. Liz was a difficult person to figure out. Hell, all women were difficult to figure out, but perhaps, that was due to his limited interaction with the opposite sex.

A hand touched Hellboy's arm and immediately he knew it was his father. He pushed the thoughts of Liz from his mind, and tried to set his focus back on the mission at hand. The quicker he focused, the quicker this would be over, and the quicker it would be tomorrow.

He looked over his shoulder at Professor Broom and nodded towards the bathroom. "She's back there. Kulpa couldn't handle her."

Agent Kulpa mumbled a few choice words and headed towards the kitchen. Professor Broom simply let out a small sigh, slowly heading towards the bathroom, signaling Hellboy to stay behind.

The professor found Alexis on the bathroom floor, hunched over the toilet. It was obvious she saw the scene in her grandfather's room, something he did not want. Nobody deserved to see a family member in that condition, but what was done was done. He couldn't do anything about it now.

"I am so sorry about your grandfather, Alexis."

Alexis tensed the voice startling her. For a moment she forgot she wasn't the only one in the house. All she could think of was her grandfather ripped into pieces. It took her three times coughing and clearing her throat loudly before she found her voice, and still it was hoarse and timid.

"Go away."

The professor ignored her request and moved forward, entering the bathroom. "I'm afraid I can't do that Miss Darby."

"You've got the wrong person." Alexis spit in the toilet and sat back on the heels of her feet. "My name isn't Darby."

"I'm afraid it is my dear."

Alexis bit her lip, her teeth clinking against the metal rings. Finally, she turned and glared at the man behind her. He was about the same age as her grandfather, maybe a bit younger. She took in a breath before she spoke to keep her voice calm. "No, my name it Kyte, Alexis Kyte." She stressed the last name her voice rising.

Professor Broom did not want to overwhelm Alexis with information, she had been through enough today, but he needed to get her safely back to the bureau. It was a promise he made to her grandfather many years ago. And he wasn't about to break a promise.

"Alexis Darby. Your name it Alexis Darby. Your father was Alexander Darby–"

"My father is dead." She cut him off, and clamped her eyes closed trying to block out the man's voice. But he continued.

"And your grandfather was Alfred Darby."

Alexis gritted her teeth, and swallowed hard. She had heard enough.

"They are dead! They are all dead! There is nobody left!" Her throat burned as she screamed at the man, and her voice cracked. "My birth certificate says my name is Kyte, it's always said Kyte, and it always will say Kyte."

Professor Broom allowed her to finish, standing perfectly calm. It was obvious she needed to release some pent up anger. "Alexis, when you were only a few months old there was an incident." He paused, allowing her to absorb what he was saying. She simply snorted at his words, and he continued. "Your grandfather had your birth certificate altered and your name changed."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" She stood and turned, pointing an accusing finger at the man. Her hand quivered out of anger, out of confusion. "You are so full of bullshit. I-I -you can't just decide to change someone's name. It's not possible."

Alexis didn't give the professor a chance to answer. She covered her ears and maneuvered around him unwilling to hear any more lies. She couldn't handle the lies. Her intent was to grab some clothes and haul ass out of there. If she had to sleep in her car she would, she just needed to get out of this house, and away from these people.

She barely made it ten steps down the hallway before she stopped, frozen. Hellboy, the red demon, a comic book character stood less than five feet in front of her. She stared, squinting her eyes for good measure. Hellboy thought she would scream and run away any moment - it wouldn't be the first time- but he received a reaction he never received before. Laughter. She let out a laugh. Everyone in the room, Clay, the professor, the other agents, Hellboy himself stared.

"Oh, I get it now," Alexis let out another laugh turning to look at the professor before her gaze landed back on Hellboy. "This is all a dream, or I'm drunk, or passed out, or high, or something I shouldn't be."

"Alexis, I assure you, this isn't a dream." Professor Broom said softly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at him briefly, before shrugging the hand off and shaking her head.

"No, no, no, he doesn't exist." She closed the distance between herself and Hellboy and poked his chest. "You don't exist. You're a comic book character. My grandpa owns every single comic about you. I read them when I was little. You are not real."

With his left hand - his normal hand - Hellboy grabbed the girl's wrist preventing her finger from poking his chest again. "Kid, I'm as real as things get. So, I suggest you stop poking me before I get real pissed off and start listening to the professor."

"Professor?" A light bulb went off in Alexis' head and she looked at the older man with her eyebrows raised. "Professor Trevor Bruttenholm?"

Professor Broom gave Hellboy a quick warning look and stepped between the two before Alexis could provoke Hellboy anymore then she already had. He answered Alexis' question with a nod, and again, Alexis shook her head in disbelieve.

"That's it. I have officially lost it. I've lost it and I'm so far gone I'm not coming back." She murmured the words mostly to herself pacing the small area of the hallway. She pointed a finger at Professor Broom. "My grandpa told me about you. He said you were part of some paranormal thing."

"The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense." The professor replied, and Alexis' mouth dropped open in shock.

"Shit."

The word slipped through her lips barely a whisper. If her grandfather were alive he would scold her and tell her to watch her mouth. But he was gone, and she was here, with people she thought were mere characters in her grandfather's eccentric stories.

Alexis hated anything that caused her to stray from her regular routine of going to work and coming home. Going to college was a huge deal for her. This- all of this- was a bit too much to handle.

"I think-I-I'm gonna go take a pill or two, or...something." Alexis stumbled over her words, her eyes glancing from Hellboy, to Professor Broom, then back to Hellboy again. _This is not real, this is not real, this is not real!_

"Alexis, I know this is a lot to take in at once, but you must trust me. You are not safe."

Closing her eyes, and shaking her head, Alexis blindly made her way back to the bathroom. She ignored Professor Broom's plea and began shifting through the medicine cabinet looking for something - anything- to make this all go away. _Just breathe, Alexis. This is all a dream. You'll wake up tomorrow and everything will be fine._

"I'm sorry things have to be done this way, Alexis."

Alexis payed no attention to the professor, and continued her rampage through the bathroom leaving no pill container untouched. She was so involved she didn't hear the man coming up behind her. It happened so quickly, Alexis didn't have time to react. Not that she would have reacted any quicker if she knew it was coming.

A hand gripped her wrist and pulled her arm behind her back, and then the other. It was obvious the man was not using his full strength in fear of hurting her, and Alexis used this to her advantage. In a pathetic attempt to get out of his grip, Alexis let out a hoarse scream and shoved herself back into the man, using her weight to hopefully knock him over. She had a good one hundred and fifty pounds on her, but the man towered over her and was well over two hundred pounds. He didn't budge. Instead, the man tightened his grip and Alexis ended up with her face pressed against the wall, and her arms twisted at a painful angle. Blood from her nose smeared across the white wall, and dripped down her lips and chin.

Maybe she wasn't dreaming after all.


	4. Nowhere to Belong

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellboy, or anything affiliated with Hellboy.

--

**Bound**

--

_Nowhere to Belong_

--

The light was bright- too bright for the large room. The entire building was too bright for Alexis' swollen, red eyes. But the room in question was obviously used for meetings and the like. Even those with the worst eyesight could read the smallest text in this lighting. It reminded Alexis of a hospital - the people, the cleanliness- making her that much more uncomfortable.

Professor Broom led her into the room, and an agent followed closely behind. She didn't have to turn around to know the man was prepared to restrain her if need be. The professor talked him out of handcuffing her earlier after their small tiff in the bathroom, and the older man made it very clear he would not do it again. She would be restrained if she acted up.

Alexis wasn't a violent person, she was just to damn emotional. She already made a fool of herself - fighting with and almost breaking a man's nose, poking a seven foot - and very real - red demon that could crush her head with a squeeze of his right hand. They were just acts out of anger and emotion. She tried to apologize to the man whose face was smeared in blood, but he simply gave a curt nod and walked away. And Hellboy, she allowed her head to hang towards the ground as she passed him.

It bothered Alexis how these men, Hellboy, the professor, all of them could remain so calm, so collected and stone faced - with the exception of a few sympathetic looks from the professor- while she was a wreck. Tears still brimmed her eyes, a few slipping down her cheek, and a bloody napkin was clutched in her left hand. Her nose had stopped bleeding before they arrived, but still, she dabbed at her nose paranoid it would start to bleed again.

She was escorted to a seat, not next to, but across from the professor. The agent took the seat next to Alexis, but not before placing a vanilla folder in front of the older man.

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this, Alexis. I was hoping things wouldn't happen this way." He said, his voice sincere and sympathetic.

Professor Broom placed his folded hands on the table, the beads around his clinking against the surface catching Alexis' attention. She didn't know much about religion, she didn't care for it much either, but she knew the beads wrapped around the professor's wrist was a rosary. Her grandfather owned one just like it. So, he's catholic.

"What exactly did happen?" Alexis asked, clearing her throat. Her eyes studied the rosary taking in the color, the way it wrapped around his wrist. Had her grandfather give that to him, or was it the other way around?

A moment of silence followed her question - a moment to long for Alexis' liking- before the professor spoke.

"I don't know how much your grandfather told you - if he told you anything about your father."

Alexis wet her lips, her eyes briefly glancing up at the older man. "He was a janitor at Princeton University." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yes, he did hold a job as a janitor at the University," The professor confirmed with a nod, "But, there was another side to your father."

"Like a Jekyll and Hyde thing?"

The reference was pulled from an Arthur episode she had watched yesterday afternoon. Some musical episode where the Brain sang about Jekyll and Hyde, and the others chanted about reading. Her grandfather sat next to her on the couch laughing at the ridiculous cartoon as she sang a long. She could clearly remember his laugh. _Yea, yesterday when things made sense_

The reference was dead on, and Professor Broom nodded once again. "Except Mr. Hyde took over."

Alexis took a moment to digest what she was just told. "So, what you're telling me is my father is alive and he broke into my house and killed my grandfather?"

"No, no, " The professor suppressed the urge to let out an irritated sigh; if it was her father they were dealing with he would be dead along side her grandfather. "Your father is very much dead, but he might not be for much longer if we do not locate a book that was in your grandfather's possession."

By the time he finished Alexis' gaze was set on him, even and very confused. "What do you mean he won't be dead for very much longer...?"

Her voice trailed off getting lost in the silence of the room; her brow knit together and her eyes searched the professor's for a logical answer to the question. Logical in the sense that he would suddenly jump out of his chair and say this was all a joke. That her grandfather was alive and she could go on with her life, but that did not happen. Instead, Professor Broom cleared his throat and shifted – obviously uncomfortable with what he was about to say- before he spoke in a calm voice.

"Alexis, your father was a powerful man—" He paused and swallowed trying to find the right words. "A powerful man that destroyed himself, his family and everything around him. And there are those in this world that would like nothing more then to see him resurrected."

"You can't resurrect people." Alexis countered quickly shaking her head in disbelief. She repeated the statement in her head to reassure herself, than mumbled it, yet, her mind didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe it. "I mean- if you could actually resurrect people- wouldn't somebody try to bring back Hitler or something?– and what does any of this have to do with me anyway?"

She racked her brain, again and again, trying to find a reason why Professor Broom would want her; why would he bring her here? She wasn't Hellboy, she wasn't an FBI agent, she didn't have a special power, she was just normal. A normal teenager. There was no reason for her to be here.

The irritated sigh that he was trying to suppress finally escaped his lips. Professor Broom thought of himself as a patient man, and he was, but Alfred Darby was a dear friend and this was not a subject he enjoyed to discuss. Alexis was not making it any easier. He wanted to answer all her questions, make sure she understood what was happening, but he felt himself growing short tempered.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, young lady, you are a part of this. Before his death, your father made sure of that. If it were possible to change the past I would, but I cannot. So, we must deal with this. You must deal with this."

"I don-"

"Please, let me finish." Professor Broom held up a hand cutting Alexis off. She bit her lip, and slid down in her chair allowing him to continue. "When you were born your father went into a rage. He didn't want a girl, he wanted a boy that he could mold and manipulate. When that did not happen your father killed your mother. We all thought you suffered the same fate, but we tracked him down and there you were."

Tugging the sleeves of her hoodie over her hands, Alexis then folded her arms across her stomach and sat up hesitantly. "Why didn't he kill me too?" For the first time since she arrived she was scared; scared that everything this man was telling her was real. Her fingers tightened around her sleeves as he continued.

"Around the time of his death, and the time you were born, your father had lost all sense of his former self. He was pure evil and was only concerned with power and death. Instead of killing you and putting all of this to an end he did something to ensure this would never end."

Alexis' fingers were wrapped so tightly around the fabric of her sleeve her knuckles had turned white. Her eyes shifted to the agent beside her who sat calmly as ever as the professor continued.

"The book we are looking for cannot be opened without a key. You are that key, Alexis. Your father took you and bound you to that book."

The color returned to Alexis' fingers and the fear was set aside. The first words that came to mind were: 'So, it's just a book.' and she actually considered saying them but she bit her tongue when she took a moment to look at the professor. _Yea, Alex lets just kill another innocent old man._ And that's exactly what she was doing. The older man looked fragile sitting across from her; tired and pale. Just like her grandfather looked this morning before she left for school. If she had any sense at all she would realize this was not a joke to the professor, this was very real, and important. Unfortunately, Alexis lacked in that department.

"I can see all of this is a bit to much to take in at once." Professor Broom chose his words carefully noticing the fresh set of tears brimming her eyes. "Perhaps we should continue our discussion once you are settled in."

Alexis sniffed sharply. "Settled in? Here? I can't stay here."

"Yes, you can. You can and you will."

The professor pushed his chair back, and stood. Alexis did the same, the agent beside her following suit grabbing her arm just for good measure. She looked at him briefly and slowly sat back down.

"I don't want to stay here. I want to go home."

She tried to keep her voice strong, but it came out strained and rough. Almost a whine. Then more tears slid down her cheeks, and she lowered her head rubbing her face roughly. She hate, hate, hated crying. It made her feel like a child.

"I'm sorry but the house your grandfather owned is no longer your home. You will stay here until we can figure all of this out."

He offered a simple smile knowing anything he said - no matter how kind or soothing- wouldn't help. Instead, Professor Broom slid the vanilla folder across the table to Alexis. She eyed it like it was a bug about to jump up and bite her.

"What about all my clothes and shit?"

The older man visibly cringed at the curse that slipped from Alexis' mouth. "While you are here you will refrain from using such foul language. I know your grandfather did not allow you to go around talking like that." He said sternly surprising Alexis. "Tomorrow I will arrange for an escort to take you to the house to gather your things."

An escort? Why did she need an escort? Where was she going to run away to, her imaginary friends house? She did not voice this opinion out loud; she let out a quiet 'fine' and a long sigh to show she acknowledged the professor. A small hint of a smile showed that he was pleased, and relieved, she did not fight him on the subject.

"Agent Vattimo will show you to your room. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask him."

The man stood upon hearing his name and Alexis couldn't help but give him a weary side-glance. Even with a suit on she could tell underneath the clothes he was all muscle; the grip on her forearm was proof of that. She provided no resistance as the man led her out of the room. They walked the hallway in silence, Alexis struggling to keep up with her escort's long strides. When the two finally reached their destination - a small room at the end of a long hallway- Alexis was breathless. She made a mental note to at least try and squeeze in a little exercise into her day whether it killed her or not.

"Like Professor Broom said if you need anything do not hesitate to ask." Agent Vattimo said in a business like tone. Alexis thought she caught a hint of an Italian accent and her suspicions were confirmed when he continued, his voice a bit rougher. "And do not, under any circumstances, leave this room with out me or another agent by your side. The professor made it very clear he does not want you wandering around. Is that understood?"

Alexis wanted to nod - to let this man know she did understand- but she simply let out a small sound, a grunt agent Vattimo decided, and walked into the room shutting the door.

The room wasn't much; just a bed in the corner made up with white sheets and nothing else. For a moment, Alexis wondered if all the rooms in this place were identical to this one, and if they were, how anyone could live here. It personally reminded her of a psych ward minus the straps on the bed.

With a sigh, she made herself comfortable on the bed and allowed her eyes to fluttered closed.

--

--

--

The lack of sleep Professor Broom obtained in the last few days showed on his face as he entered the library. His body felt heavy, his arm hung limply at his side, while the other clutched his cane supporting his weight. He needed a moment to himself, a moment to clear his head and just relax. Slowly, he made his way to his desk and took a seat a groan of relieve escaping his lips, the burden of his own body weight off his legs. Now, if only he could find a way to dispel the burden from his mind.

"Is everything alright, Professor?" Abe asked from his tank tearing his eyes away from the four books lined up outside the glass. The professor acknowledged him with tired stare.

"I gather you did not locate the book?" It was a question he knew the answer to and knew the response he would receive. And sure enough...

"No, I'm sorry, professor. I did an entire search of the house and did not come up with anything. However, I did find many reference books, in fact, many were duplicates to the ones here in the library."

Professor Broom did not looked surprised. "Alfred did like to keep up with his reading. He was a lot like you, very inquisitive and very intelligent. It's a shame things couldn't have ended differently."

Abe allowed the professor a moment before he spoke. "I did find something quite interesting in the girl's room." In one quick fluid motion he pulled himself from the tank and made his way to where he stored his findings. A book and an envelope with the name _Alexis_ scrawled across the front. "It seems Alfred knew something or someone was coming after the book."

The objects were handed over to the professor who inspected them with great interest. The book was nothing special, just drawings of monsters and other supernatural creatures, but the note was what intrigued the professor. That simple envelope could take a great weight off his shoulders. Ignoring Abraham's protest he carefully opened the envelope, careful not to rip it, and scanned the note inside. Despite the fact that he thought opening a letter addressed to somebody else was very wrong, Abe glanced over the professor's shoulder equally intrigued.

The silence in the room was abruptly shattered by the slam of a door and Tom Manning's voice. He entered the room quickly the smell of cigars following. Oddly enough he did not have one perched between his lips.

"Trevor, I heard some very strange news from agent Kulpa, who, I might add, is in the infirmary as we speak." Tom's eyes glanced at Abe for a moment before returning to the professor's. "He told me there is a girl in the Bureau, right now at this very moment. I did not authorize anyone to enter this building, so I suggest, whoever she is, you get rid of her now."

Professor Broom carefully folded the letter and slipped it back into its envelope. "I'm afraid I cannot do that." He answered calmly. He handed the book and envelope to Abe, who he thanked quietly, before turning back to Manning. "That _girl_ is the key to a book that could destroy this world and everything in it. The only key. It is our duty to ensure she does not get harmed."

Manning did not look impressed. He knew nothing about any book. "She doesn't belong here, Trevor."

"Where would you like her to stay? She doesn't belong anywhere. Her home is gone, her grandfather is gone." Professor Broom knew if he played the sympathy card Manning could cave eventually. He was a stern and a do-it-by-the book kinda man but he would not put a girl out on the streets.

The younger man let out an exasperated sigh. "How old is this girl, because I do not want a child running around here. Hellboy is enough trouble as it is." Emphasizing his point, he pulled a cigar from his pocket, and struck a match lighting the end. He took a long puff than added. "Do we even have a file on this girl?"

Professor Broom leaned back in the chair, waving the smoke from his face. "No, we do not. We have a file on her grandfather, Alfred Darby but we do not have a file on Alexis."

"I want a file made on this girl. Noon tomorrow we will have a meeting in the briefing room." Manning decided quickly with a nod. He pointed a stubby finger at the professor. Not threatening, just to make a point. "If I find anything, anything at all that I don't like she's gone. I don't care if the girl has nowhere to go or not."

Professor Broom nodded; it was the only thing he could do at the moment, and just as quickly as he entered Tom Manning was gone, bidding the professor a good afternoon. Abe, who had watched the entire conversation from the very corner of the room, stepped forward once the door to the library closed.

"Professor, do you think it's wise to agree to a meeting? I have not met this girl, but I do not think Manning will approve of her staying here."

"Tom Manning does not approve of many things, but that does not mean they don't happen." The professor ran a hand over his face, his forehead wrinkled with concern. "We're just going to have to go into this prepared and pray for the best."

--

--

--

**Author Note: **Yes, I know, this is moving at a slow pace but I don't want to rush anything. I have a tendency to do that once I get the first two chapters so I'm just going to take me time with each chapter and make this story the best that it can be. Hopefully, you are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying planning and writing this. I think I am officaily obsessed.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Remember good or bad I don't care. I am always looking to improve my writing. I promise I won't get mad at you ;).

Oh! and I don't know how many of you may have heard of this song, but it is a random song written about Hellboy by the band Forseps. I believe it's featured on the 3 disc director's cut. I'm not sure, but if you haven't heard I suggest you take a listen. I found it quite amusing, but then again I have a strange sense of humor. If you would like a copy I have a link. just does not want to be nice to me today.


	5. The Stench of Success

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellboy, or anything affiliated with Hellboy.

**Author Note: **Damn, well, I can't tell you how many times I rewrote this chapter. It must have been at least three times, but I finally finished.

Thank you for all feedback. I appreciate it whether it's positive or negative.

--

**Bound**

--

_The Stench of Success. _

--

Clay was a simple man, and easy to please.

A cup of coffee two creams and just a splash of milk completely satisfied him and made his day. After a cup or two he was set for the morning. He enjoyed the early mornings the most, the time just before dawn when the bureau was at its lowest level of activity granted there wasn't an alarm in the middle of the night.

Everything was calm, quiet, the complete opposite of what the bureau was during the day. He relished the few moments of peace knowing they were few and far between. Those fleeting moments, and a few cups of coffee got him through the day.

And the fact that he knew he would not be late delivering Hellboy's breakfast.

The agent before him, Hellboy's previous liaison, did just that. He strolled into Hellboy's room an hour late with his lunch and the end result was not a pretty one. To Hellboy's defense the week had been a tough one with countless assignments, to many to count, and to top it off things were not going smooth between Professor Broom and his son.

Hellboy had reason beyond reason to be upset.

Clay made sure every meal arrived right on time, if not early, after that day. After Professor Broom specifically assigned him to the job.

Clay checked his wristwatch as he reached the end of the hallway outside of Hellboy's room. 7:54. Right on time. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the huge steel door setting off the alarm- something he deemed unnecessary-but quickly grew accustomed to after the sixth time the professor had Hellboy grounded.

The alarm was a faint buzzing in Clay's ears that was easily blocked as he went about his usual routine but moving farther into the room, he paused. A stale potent smell touched his nose, a smell so strong Clay couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.

"Damn, Red, what died in here?"

Clay covered his face with his arm taking in the scent of his freshly cleaned jacket. If he inhaled that smell for a second longer he was positive he would pass out. Luckily he didn't. He took a moment and began breathing through his mouth avoiding the use of his nose at all costs.

Across the room the flat bed truck squeaked and groaned under Hellboy's weight. He shifted and sat up throwing aside the white sheet that covered him and tossed an irritated look Clay's way.

"What are you talking about? I just cleaned up."

Hellboy stood and stretched, rocking his head side to side cracking his neck. He wasn't concerned with the state his room was in, not this early in the morning anyway. The 'pamcakes' were calling his name and he wasn't about to ignore their call.

Clay moved out of Hellboy's way knowing never to stand in between him and food and surveyed the room with a skeptical glance.

Dirty clothes were piled up in one corner while a garbage bag occupied another and plates from yesterday's dinner were stacked on a shelf. Hellboy's clothes from a previous mission lay on the floor covered in some kind of slime that looked like it had hardened into a crust. The room was in complete disarray, and to add to the mess and the smell, a few cats managed to flip over one of the litter boxes scattering dirty litter all over the floor.

"I doubt Liz is going to consider this room just cleaned up."

"Watch it, Clay." The words were said through a mouth full of pancakes but they still held a strong edge of warning.

Clay held up his hands in an effort to show he meant no harm. Liz was a delicate subject so much so that most of the agents did not even dare mention her name unless addressing her directly. Everyone who worked for the bureau long enough knew of Hellboy's affection towards Liz. They also knew of his protective and defensive nature.

"She's coming over here tonight? Another movie night?" He pushed the subject a bit more knowing quite well that Liz was in fact coming over later.

"You listening in on my private conversations, Clay?" He finished off one more pancake then stood leisurely walking across the room to where his leather duster was thrown across a chair. He searched through the side pocket until he found what he was looking for; a cigar. "I never took you for the nosey type."

"Mr. Broom informed me the other day. His orders were to make sure this room was clean."

Hellboy pulled a zippo from the same pocket and lit the end of the cigar. There was a brief silence while he savored the first puff. "You going to clean my room for me? I'm touched, Clay, I really am." A cloud of smoke surrounded his head adding to the smell in the room. "Besides, Liz doesn't care about the mess."

Clay nearly let out a laugh but quickly covered it up with cough. He was both bewildered and surprised by Hellboy's lack of knowledge about women. Not that he was an expert by any means, but Red had been around for sixty years surely he must have picked something up or at least had a talk with the professor somewhere down the line.

Obviously not if Hellboy was considering bringing Liz into this room. Clay picked up a few articles of clothing and threw them into a corner making a mental note to get them later.

"You should at least consider showering, Red. You're not exactly spring fresh this morning."

Hellboy frowned. He did not smell, did he? He lifted his arm and took a whiff immediately jerking back at the scent that hit his nose. He did smell. Bad. Come to think of it he had not showered since that day he broke out and spoken with Liz four days ago. Frankly, he didn't see the point. There was no one he was trying to impress.

Well, except maybe Liz.

Another pancake was shoved in his mouth. "You win, Clay. I'll shower just for you." Hellboy agreed with a nod. He swallowed the food than took a puff of his cigar setting it aside for later. "But first, pamcakes than shower. Food first, shower second."

Clay took a quick glance at his watch, a nasty habit he could not seem to break. "You might want to rethink that order. Mr. Broom wants you at a meeting at noon." He said just now remembering that tidbit of information. He swore he had written it down somewhere.

"Meeting? Nobody told me about a meeting," Hellboy replied with a nonchalant shrug. If he didn't know about it he was not concerned with it. If it were so important that he be there someone would come get him.

"Manning's call. Agent Vattimo informed me this morning. Apparently, Manning isn't thrilled about Mr. Broom bringing an unauthorized person into the bureau without his permission."

Hellboy snorted. "Since when does pop need Manning's permission? They should just get rid of her anyway. She doesn't want to be here, and we don't need her here. I don't need a meeting to tell me that."

Clay remained silent. He did not want to be the bearer of bad news, especially on a day like today; Hellboy was in a good mood and Liz would be by later ensuring a happy demon for at least a few days after. No, he would not ruin Hellboy's day – besides the facts were not confirmed just yet and it was not his place.

The professor would be the bearer of bad news today or perhaps, Manning, but not Clay. Clay would be the poor sap that got to clean Hellboy's disaster of a room.

With a deep sigh, Clay glanced at his watch once more. 8:23 am. It was going to be a long day.

--

--

--

Alexis woke with a start confused, groggy and a horrible taste coating her mouth. She could deal with the grogginess just fine but the taste in her mouth was another story. She ran her tongue over her teeth in an attempt to rid her mouth of the taste, but soon gave up and with a frustrated growl rolled to her side.

The night dragged on forever and consisted more tossing and turning then of actual sleep. No matter how much she moved or how much she willed herself to sleep she could not. Every time her eyes closed images flashed through her mind. Hellboy, the professor, her grandfather yesterday morning, her grandfather's body parts thrown around his room covered in some kind of slime…

Her eyes flew open the mental image causing her stomach to turn. She sat up hoping the nausea would pass. Beside the bed on the small table the vanilla folder that Professor Broom gave her yesterday caught her eye.

That folder- that damn vanilla folder- tempted her through the night adding to her anxiety, but she resisted flipping it open and reading the file inside. She did not want to read the contents of that stupid vanilla folder.

It was just a stupid folder she decided after staring down the object for hours wishing it would just catch on fire and disappear.

And the folder did – in her mind of course. And she laughed; she actually laughed the sound echoing through the small room. It was a much-needed break from crying; her eyes were blood shot from all the crying she did throughout the night

It was mid morning when Agent Vattimo knocked on the door and hesitantly entered clean shaven and dressed in a pressed black suit. Alexis lifted her head from her hand and glanced at him briefly through tired eyes.

"Morning Miss Alexis," He greeted with a nod. Alexis grunted to acknowledge that she heard him deciding it was to early to tell him _not_ to call her miss. "Professor Broom has requested you meet with him and Dr. Manning in the conference room at noon."

Noon? It couldn't be near noon, and who the hell was Dr. Manning? "What time is it?"

"Just past 11:30," Agent Vattimo replied not bothering to check his watch. He stood with his hands clasped just below the waist and his feet shoulder's width apart patiently waiting for the girl to stand and follow him. When she continued to sit with her head in her hands, he cleared his throat and spoke again. "Professor Broom does not tolerate lateness and if you are late I can kiss my job goodbye. Since I enjoy this job quite a bit I suggest we get a move on."

Alexis did not argue. She stood as quickly as her achy body would allow the joints of her legs cracking loudly in protest.

It wasn't until the two were halfway down the hall that Alexis realized how tired she really was. Her entire body felt heavy and it took everything in her not just plop down on the floor. Agent Vattimo kept a pace that she could easily keep up with unlike yesterday when he literally power walked down the hall. For that, Alexis was thankful. There was no way in hell she was in any mood to run after him.

She was also thankful when they finally reached their destination, but the room was not empty, as she had hoped. She thought she would be the first one there; that she would be able to sit down without all eyes on her. But as she entered the room and sunk down in the chair, Agent Vattimo beside her, three sets of eyes stared at her.

Immediately, she recognized Professor Broom but the other two men- if the blue one beside Professor Broom was indeed a man- she did not recognize.

Professor Broom stood as Alexis entered the room and the blue man followed suit tilting his head to one side in curiosity, or what Alexis assumed was curiosity. The balding man at the end of the table simply glanced her over, and once he finished scribbling something down in a notebook, he stood.

"Good afternoon, Alexis," Professor Broom greeted. "I hope your room was to your liking. Did you sleep well?"

Alexis remained in her chair a bit taken back by the small act of chivalry these men showed her. "Uhh, I have this kind of nervous thing where I can't sleep in strange places… so no, not really." She grumbled trying to sound as polite as she could.

It was not hard for her to force a small smile. What was difficult was not staring at the blue man beside the professor. She did not want to be rude, and staring was rude, but she was intrigued. Professor Broom noticed this and broke the silence of the room.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me, you were never properly introduced. Alexis, this is Abraham Sapien and the gentleman at the end of the table is Dr. Thomas Manning. Director of the B.P.R.D." The professor let out a light laugh and returned to his seat. "But, you must already know that. You read the comics, am I right?"

"I hate those comics," Manning commented.

"They are quite inaccurate," Abe added speaking mostly of himself. He had only read one after all.

Alexis chewed on her lip. She wasn't sure if the professor's comment was meant to be so condescending, but she took it that way, sinking down further in her chair hoping beyond hope that she would disappear.

"My grandfather read them to me. I don't really remember. I was only nine or ten. I just remember Hellboy." She spoke softly picking at her nail.

"Where is Hellboy? He's late." Manning asked loudly his voice causing Alexis to jump. He checked his watch his gaze focus mainly on the professor.

A look was exchanged.

"Hellboy will be here soon," Professor Broom said shortly.

If possible, Alexis' frown deepened. Hellboy? She didn't want Hellboy here. He was big red, and he frightened her. Didn't she have a say in this? A blue webbed hand reached across the table and patted her hand in a comforting way breaking her from her thoughts. Her first reaction was to jerk away, but a strong sense of calm washed over her.

"Do not worry, Alexis," Abe spoke softly so not to scare her. "Despite Hellboy's appearance I assure you he would not harm you in any way."

Alexis swallowed hard and nodded staring back at Abe with wide eyes. For reasons she did not understand, she trusted him. She trusted each word that came out of his mouth. It frightened her, yet at the same time she wanted to learn more about Abraham, but that would have to wait until another time.

Once again, Manning spoke loudly making her jump.

"Okay, back to business. I guess we'll have to start without Hellboy." Manning frowned at the mention of the name and set his pen down. He turned to Alexis. "You were brought here, Alexis, without my permission and without my authorization—"

"She is in danger if she steps outside these walls. She must stay here." Professor Broom insisted shifting Manning's attention from Alexis to himself.

Manning let out an aggravated sigh. "Please, Trevor, let me finish. I did some research myself and decided that Alexis can stay here, but she must obey my rules. There will be no if ands or buts, and there will be no free loading. While she is here she will work. I don't care what she does just find something for her to do."

Professor Broom was ready to argue his point; Abe and himself stayed up late to gather all the information they could. All their research was placed in a folder and sat on the table in front of the professor, but it was not needed, and he was not going to complain about that. Manning was a pleasure to talk too over a cup of tea, but he was hell to argue with.

He nodded agreeing with Manning's terms. "I'm sure Alexis will be responsible and do what is expected of her." He replied turning towards Alexis who simply shrugged.

She didn't know how else to reply. She didn't want to stay here, she wanted to go home, and she wanted everything to go back to normal. But she had to be realistic. Nothing was normal, or the same anymore and that was not going to change. She had nowhere to stay except here. If she left she would be living on the streets, and she didn't have the survival instinct to do that.

"I'm making it your responsibility to see that she does, Trevor. We don't need any more chaos. We already have Hellboy. We don't need another child running wild around here." Manning's attention was turned back to Alexis with a finger pointed and a stern look on his face. "Don't make me regret my decision."

"I won't," Alexis replied her voice hesitant. She wanted to give him an actual answer, not just nod, but she wasn't sure if it was the right one.

Manning seemed satisfied with the answer giving Alexis some relief. She wanted this man to leave. He seemed nice enough but his gruff voice and the way he sat – stiff as a board- made her nervous. He needed to relax.

He must not be married or have a girlfriend.

If Alexis paid attention she would have noticed Abe's lip twitch in a somewhat smile, but it went unnoticed. Her attention was on Manning wishing he would shut up and leave, or at least relax a little bit. He was now giving Professor Broom a lecture, which Alexis found amusing considering the professor was the elder between the two.

"I expect a file on this girl by the end of the day." Manning stood writing down one last thing before heading towards the exit waving a dismissive hand. "Welcome to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense." He said over his shoulder his voice insincere and bored.

He could be heard mumbling something about running a daycare as he left the room, but no one commented. That would only make him return.

"He has a daughter around your age that he doesn't get to see much." Professor Broom spoke once he was positive Manning was gone. "I'm sure that swayed his decision."

Alexis nodded briefly turning to glance out into the hallway. There was a part of her that felt a small pang of guilt for wanting Manning to leave, for not knowing about his daughter – for thinking he wasn't married or didn't have a girlfriend.

"I know you probably want nothing more than to change and get cleaned up -but before I forget." Professor Broom slid the book and hand written note Abe showed him yesterday across the table.

Alexis stared at the objects placed in front of her her hand touching them with great hesitance tracing the letters of her name scrawled across the envelope.

"What about my file?" She asked mostly to put off actually reading the note. She knew it was from her grandfather. She recognized his handwriting.

"Your file is already complete. We contacted your schools and every psychiatrist office you've been to. All transcripts have been sent over."

"Great," Alexis murmured. She knew what those files said, and while she cringed at the thought of answering stupid questions, she also didn't like the professor reading files that other people wrote.

The envelope was light in her hands when she picked it up. For a moment she thought it might have been empty; flipping it over and untucking the flap told her otherwise. Inside was a neatly folded piece of notebook paper, coffee staining the corners. The paper was from that morning.

_My Dearest Alexis, _

_If you are reading this then you are hopefully under the protection of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. Yes, they do exist. _

_I know you are frightened and confused, but please be brave. Professor Broom was a good friend of mine and will make sure no harm is done to you. _

_It was selfish of me to think I could keep the truth about your father to myself, but it was for the best. This wasn't supposed to happen. The day your father was killed Trevor and I stood over you and prayed. We prayed for many things. Then I took you and disappeared. _

_Maybe I should have done more to protect you. Maybe I should have left you in the protection of the B.P.R.D. I just wanted you to live a normal life. I wanted you to be safe and happy._

I know at this very moment you are shaking your head and thinking your old grandpa is crazy, but you have to put that logic of yours aside and listen. You are a piece of a puzzle that has not been put together just yet, and hopefully, it will remain that way.

_I love you._

But the note didn't end there. On the very bottom of the paper a sentence was written:

_The companion to the key is with the guns._

Alexis didn't bother folding the note and returning it to the envelope. The paper was crumpled in her left hand than dropped to the table; tossed aside like a piece of trash.

She wanted to rip that note up, but she hesitated knowing she would regret it later. She couldn't allow her anger to take over.

"He knew…why didn't he say something to me? He would be alive right now if he said something. We could have come here…he would still be alive." Alexis looked to the professor for an answer, but he couldn't give one. He hesitated.

"I'm not going to pretend I have all the answers because I don't. Your grandfather did what he believed was best for you and whether you want to or not you have to accept that decision."

Alexis replied with something that caught Professor Broom completely off guard.

"Do you think what my grandfather did was right?"

Silence.

"I'm going to do what I can to make it right."

--

--

--

It was going on one o'clock when Hellboy finally finished his shower. His horns were filed and every inch of him was scrubbed to perfection. No one came running into the men's locker room to drag him to any meeting so he assumed it wasn't all that important, but to keep the peace between himself and the professor he decided to make an appearance just to check things out and show he made an effort.

As Hellboy leisurely walked into the conference room Professor Broom fixed him with a look that told him he was not pleased.

"Where have you been, Hellboy? The meeting started at noon, you're an hour late."

The room was empty except for the professor. All the chairs lined up around the table were neat and in place, and a fresh cup of tea was set in front of the professor. The meeting had dispersed long ago causing Hellboy to check the time on the wall clock in the back of the room. He couldn't have taken that long.

"Cleaning. Clay wouldn't get off my back about the mess."

A lie, a little while lie. Yes, his room was clean, but Clay had been the one doing the cleaning. He just lounged around finishing his pancakes and instructing Clay where things went.

"I don't blame him," He stood waving off Hellboy before he could come around the table to help him from his chair. "I have an assignment for you."

"I'm listening."

"Thomas has decided to allow Alexis to stay here, and I need you to escort her back to her house to gather her things."

Hellboy frowned. He expected something more important than escorting some kid around. "She doesn't belong here, Pop." He sighed, and shook his head.

Professor Broom regarded Hellboy with an even stare. "Nineteen years ago I made a promise to Alfred Darby." He started pausing to move around the large table and stand before his adopted son. "I promised I would protect that child if anything happened to him and I intend on keeping that promise."

"Can't Agent Vattimo go with her?" He asked. He understood his father's position completely, but he still didn't agree with it. "What if something more important comes up?" He offered, but his father didn't sway.

"Agent Vattimo is going, but I prefer that you accompany him." The professor placed a hand on Hellboy's massive forearm, the pale color contrasting greatly with his red skin. "As much as I trust agent Vammito I trust you more."


	6. Encounters of the Red Kind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellboy, or anything affiliated with Hellboy.

**Author Note: **You know, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Fun. Fun. Thank you to Peya Luna and Epalladino for the feedback.

--

**Bound**

--

_Encounters of the Red Kind_

--

--

--

_I trust you more._

Hellboy couldn't shake those words from his head. That one sentence was what did him in and now- _now_- he had to be an escort for the kid; protect her from some unknown evil that was supposedly dead. What a crock of shit. He hadn't been officially introduced to this girl – this Alexis- yet she was already ruining his day.

With his utility belt around his hips and a fresh new shirt (which he found neatly piled one on top of another in his newly cleaned room) he headed to the basement area where all vehicles owned by the BPRD were held. Clay waited for him there sporting a very interesting suit, hands clasped in front of him.

If he were in the mood, Hellboy would have hustled him about the suit. It was wrinkled and faded and right near the crotch area was a large bleach stain. Not that he was checking out Clay's crotch.

"Nice job on the room, Clay," Hellboy lip up a cigar snapping the zippo closed. The sound bounced off the walls. "Folding the shirts and stacking them on the shelf—that was a little much."

"It's all about the small details, Red."

Hellboy exhaled a large cloud of smoke. "Where's the kid?"

Clay jerked his head towards the vehicle behind him – a twelve-passenger van with dark tinted windows. "In the van with Agent Vattimo," He replied checking his watch. "Mr. Broom wants us back by four so we should get moving."

The van was big enough, but whoever put the seats in did not take a person height into consideration. While there was enough room for Hellboy to stretch his arms across the back of the seat, his legs were another story. His left knee was pressed firmly against the back of the driver's seat while his right leg took advantage of the space between the seats and stretched out. Not the most comfortable position, but it would have to do.

He greeted Agent Vattimo, who sat in the driver's seat, Clay beside him, before glancing over his shoulder. Alexis was behind him tucked in the corner of the seat, head against the dark window. She glanced up at him briefly when he stepped into the van, but he noticed she quickly adverted her gaze noticeably uncomfortable with his presence.

Even now she refused to acknowledge that Hellboy was looking at her. She continued to stare out the window allowing her eyes to flutter closed, and that was just fine with Hellboy. He didn't enjoy mindless, uncomfortable chitchat and stupid questions anyway.

The ride was a little over an hour; a backup of traffic putting a damper on the good time there were making before they hit the highway. Alexis tried to fit in a quick nap but Agent Vattimo's driving skills were equivalent to those of a sixteen year old. Jerky movements and even jerkier stops. A headache was beginning to form in her left temple where her head continuously slammed against the window. After about the twentieth time and a look from Hellboy she sat up and opted to rest her head against the back of the seat. The view of the highway was growing old anyway.

"You okay back there, kid?"

Alexis heaved a sigh and shut her eyes tightly. She recognized Hellboy's deep voice and hesitated. That smell, that strong smell of cigars was driving her nuts. _Fuck, I need a cigarette. _"I'm fine," She answered mostly trying to convince herself; Hellboy didn't buy it, but he nodded and left her alone. He just wanted an answer so he knew she was alive. Not that he needed it. He could hear her whispering curse after curse with each jerk of the van.

Not that he blamed her. His breakfast of pancakes was slowly making its way up his throat, threatening to spew all over the inside of the van. It was a relief to everyone when Agent Vattimo backed into the driveway and cut the engine.

"Nice driving, Vattimo," Hellboy comment, shifting, ready to get out of the van, "You're lucky we got here when I did or I would have puked."

"You puke, you're cleaning it up." Agent Vattimo replied exiting the van, Hellboy and Clay following suit.

A cigar was lit and Clay began a quick briefing.

"Alright, we're going in quick and getting out quick." He instructed, his eyes shifting to check his watch. "It's 2:15 now. We need to be out of here by four so lets get the girl in there, get what she needs and get out. The house was checked yesterday so it should be clear, but be cautious. I don't want any accidents happening."

Alexis sat on the floor of the van, her legs dangling out the open door, listening, and waiting, and eyeing the cigar held between Hellboy's lips. He exhaled a cloud of smoke, and she almost died. She never considered herself addicted- Just a smoke to calm my nerves- but as she contemplated asking Hellboy a hit, chewing her lip almost tasting the nicotine, she began to reconsider her definition of addiction.

Maybe if she asked nicely he would allow her just one drag. Just one. She didn't get the chance to find out, though. Agent Vattimo appeared in front of her, kneeing so he was at her eye level.

"Alexis…Miss Kyte, I've been calling your name for the last minute. Are you alright?"

Alexis closed her eyes tightly for a moment, and rubbed her forehead. That damn headache was back. "Fine..fine. I just need a cigarette or…something." She trailed off waiting for the agent to stand before she did the same.

"You shouldn't smoke, kid." Hellboy said adding in his two cents. He chewed on the end of the cigar, taking in a long, leisurely drag, teasing her. "It will stunt your growth."

Alexis growled waving the smoke from her face. Kid, kid, kid, she _hated_ being called kid. Especially when that someone knew her name. "Don't call me kid. I'm not a kid. I _have_ a name."

Hellboy cocked an eyebrow. _So, the kid has some spunk. Guess it's true what they say about redheads._ "Alright, kid, don't get all bent out of shape about it."

Alexis bit her tongue. The smug look on his face told her everything she needed to know. She wasn't going to win their little war of words, and she should just drop it now. And she did, allowing his last comment to slide. Finding a cigarette, or better yet, a pack of cigarettes was higher on her list of priorities at the moment; not winning a stupid fight. There would be plenty of time to finish this later. Alexis always finished what she started.

--

--

--

Alexis' room was just how she left it. The bed was neatly made with ninja turtle sheets and a light blue quilt covered in fluffy clouds. The pillows followed the mismatch theme one sporting a Lion King pillowcase and the other a princess Jasmine pillowcase.

It reminded her of her grandfather, all of it. The day he bought her the sheets and pillowcases to go along with movies after she begged and cried to have them was vivid in her mind. It was a stupid memory, but a memory she would always cherish.

Agent Vattimo had entered the room first, gun drawn- a safety procedure he explained- and checked every nook, craning, and any conceivable hiding spot in the room. She was thankful for the manic cleaning spree the night before last.

"All clear," Agent Vattimo said returning his gun to his side. He checked his watch. "Get what you need. Don't take too long."

Alexis nodded and waited for Agent Vattimo to leave the room. He stayed where he was.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"My orders were to keep you in sight at all times."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"That is the only exception."

Alexis clenched her jaw hard, her teeth feeling like they would shatter under the pressure. She wanted to shove him out of the room just to have a moment to herself. Instead, she turned her back to him and let out a frustrated huff. "Fine."

The room was torn apart as she shifted through her drawers throwing clothes everywhere. She didn't own a lot of clothes, but sprawled all over the floor it seemed like a lot more.

Agent Vattimo cleared his throat and shifted his eyes to a poster across the room when Alexis began on her bras and underwear.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on? You watching me every second of the day?" She asked a hint of the anger she suppressed earlier showing through.

"I'm just following orders," He replied.

Alexis rolled her eyes and crossed the room shifting through the closet until she found an old messenger bag. She returned to her piles of clothes on the floor and began shoving them in the bag. Agent Vattimo watched, eyebrow raised.

"Shouldn't you fold those?"

Alexis continued cramming as much as she could into the bag. "I don't know, should I?" She mocked sarcastically, moving on to the second bag.

Between her deprivation of a shower and nicotine and being called names she didn't particularly like Alexis could feel her irritation grow to an unhealthy level.

"Is it really that important!" She snapped when Agent Vattimo grew tired of watching the scene before him and bent down, folding a few t- shirts.

"This—" Agent Vattimo motioned to the mess around him, and the wrinkled shirts that he just dumped out of the bag. "This is why Professor Broom wants me following you around everywhere. I'm just trying to do my job, Miss Kyte, and you're not making it easy." He folded a shirt neatly and threw it in the bag.

Alexis bowed her head and concentrated on folding her clothes avoiding the agent's harsh glare. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry…_ Alexis thought mentally, but it was to late for that. Her throat tightened and a few tears managed to slip down her cheeks. They were wiped away quickly, and if Agent Vattimo noticed he chose not to say anything. They continued folding in silence, Agent Vattimo leaving the bras and underwear for Alexis.

Agent Vattimo's locator broke the increasingly uncomfortable silence. Clay's voice filled his ear.

_"I think we might have found something down here, Vattimo. Not sure."_

"Alright, we'll be down in a moment." He replied, throwing the last of the shirts in the bag. "If there's anything else you need get it now. We're not coming back up here." He said to Alexis who simply nodded.

Both bags were thrown over her shoulder after she did a quick sweep of the room to make sure she had everything and she followed Agent Vattimo out of the room. That's when she saw it. A black and white photo of her grandfather, and whom she assumed was the professor, tacked to the wall next to the doorframe.

The picture was so out of place she wondered how she hadn't noticed it earlier. Snatching it from the wall, she examined it for a moment before running to catch up with Agent Vattimo who was half way downstairs.

Clay and Hellboy were huddled around the fireplace examining what look like the remains of a burnt book. Agent Vattimo joined them, while Alexis dropped her bags, her eyes glued to the photo in her hand.

"You think that's the book Mr. Broom's looking for?" Clay asked Agent Vattimo who took a moment to examine the burned book himself.

"Couldn't tell," He replied shaking his head. "I don't think it matters now. That book's destroyed."

"Nah, that can't be it," Hellboy reasoned. "Pops would have burned it long ago himself if it were that easy to get rid of."

"That's not it," Alexis whispered. The note Professor Broom gave her earlier was pulled from her pocket some time ago, and while the men were preoccupied with the fireplace she reread it, paying close attention to the hastily scribbled words on the bottom. _The companion to the key is with the guns._

What does that mean? There are no guns in the house. Grandpa got rid of all of them. Except…

Above the doorway that led to the back hallway was a display case holding two antique guns; the only two guns in the house that she knew of and hopefully what her grandfather was talking about. There was a moment of hesitation about actually removing the display case from the wall. She was told stories of the numerous people killed with those guns, and told never to touch the case, and even though her grandfather was dead there was still a small twinge of guilt.

"Sorry, grandpa," Alexis murmured. A chair was dragged across the room the noise catching the attention of the three men.

"What are you doing?" Agent Vattimo shot her a questioning look as she stood on the chair and strained to reach the case. It was just out of her reach. "Alexis, get off the chair."

Hellboy patted Agent Vattimo on the shoulder and took matters into his own hands. "C'mon, shortstack. Off the chair." He easily lifted her, and she yelped mostly out of surprise that he actually picked her up, but also because of the heat that radiated off of his red skin. Her face flushed at the contact and as he placed her on the floor she put some distance between them. He smirked, amused by the action. "We don't need you falling and cracking your head open."

"Yea, wouldn't want that." She muttered sarcastically, willing her face not to turn any redder than it already was.

Hellboy easily removed the case from the wall, looking it over with a scrutinizing gaze. Alexis couldn't help but cringe at the sound of his stone hand scrapping against the pointed edge. "What do you want this for? Sentimental value or something?"

"Something like that…" She resisted grabbing the case from Hellboy, her grandfather's words echoing in her mind. Instead, she gently removed it from his hands, and flipped it over placing it on the couch. She was puzzled when she found nothing on the back of or inside the case except for the guns.

"We don't have time for this, Miss Kyte." Agent Vattimo said impatiently checking his watch and exhaling loudly when he was ignored. "This is getting ridiculous," He said to Clay, who just shrugged.

"Give her a chance, Vattimo."

Alexis chewed her lip in thought, trying her best to block out the agent's conversation and focus on her own thoughts_. Damn, fuck, shit, what are you trying to tell me, grandpa? There are no more guns in the house you sold them all._ Her eyes shifted to the space above the doorway where the case previously hung. A patch of white spackle was smeared across the wall; a crude fix job on a hole.

A light bulb went off in Alexis' head.

"It's in the attic. The book is in the attic."

The three men looked surprised, yet reluctant to believe her. Clay cleared his throat, eyes shifting to the burned book in the fireplace. He was sure the book they were searching for was right in front of his eyes. "And how did you come to that conclusion?" He asked his mind trying to piece it together himself.

Alexis sighed; annoyed they didn't see what she saw. But how could they, they didn't live here. _Fuck, I need a cigarette. _She handed the note to Hellboy, who stood closest to her and pointed at the sentence at the bottom.

"The companion to the key is with the guns," Hellboy read the sentence out loud, eyebrow rising in question, eyes shifting to Clay and Vattimo.

"The companion to the key. I'm supposedly some key to a book, so the companion has to be the book Professor Broom is looking for." Alexis rambled, all of it making perfect sense in her mind.

"And you figured the book is somewhere in the attic by this note, and a gun in a box?" Hellboy asked, less than convince to trudge all the way up to attic. With a grunt he lit a cigar, exhaling the smoke in her direction.

He was doing it again. He was teasing her with the sweet smell of nicotine. The jerk. He knew exactly what he as doing.

Alexis wanted to cry out in frustration and punch something at the same time. She had never been a patient person, and she was very quickly losing what patience she did have. "No-" She let out a loud sigh to keep her anger in check. "My grandpa got rid of all his guns. The men that took them smashed a big hole in the wall upstairs when they were moving them. We fixed the hole down here, but there's still a huge hole in the wall in the attic."

The room fell silent. Agent Vattimo held an expression that was a mix between unconvinced and annoyed while Hellboy and Clay exchanged a glance, silently debating with each other.

"Alright, we'll check the attic." Hellboy said finally. He moved forward, his huge frame looming over Alexis. She inadvertently took a few steps back. "But if we don't find that book, it's on you, shortstack."

Another cloud of smoke was blown and Alexis shut her eyes. Yes, she always finished what she started.


End file.
